


Good Morning Sky

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse silly [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Sky dreamed back to his fight with Ghirahim, but something was changed.





	Good Morning Sky

The battle was long and brutal. With a new found energy to end it with Ghirahim, Sky ran forward with Fi striking the master sword on his hand. The rough jerk, forcing the sword to a stop. Seeing those dark brown eyes stare back in my own eyes.

 

Holding down with all my might, my muscles ached, but somehow Ghirahim wasn't bothered as I forcefully held the master sword down.

 

With a loud slap, I felt a bit of pain across my cheek as I fell. Landing on my butt, I looked up to see him striding over. My soul and mind screamed at myself to move away. But my body froze. Unable to move, I watched his precise movement.

 

How he could cross what was between us. His movements were sassed and filled with spite. But his eyes say something different. 

 

I felt something, even though Fi chimed in my mind. But I couldn't focus on her, I was stunned. Shocked.

 

He grinned, almost mockingly. Kneeling down to my height, he raked his hand through my hair, shoving off my green cap.

 

As he leaned close, I jolted awake. I knew I was blushing, feeling a familiar chime of Fi in my head. Reminding me, soothing whatever was going on in my head. Sighing softly, I gently rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

 

Oh Hylia.


End file.
